Nero Johnson
Nero Johnson was a pupil at Elmsmere Manor. He arrives for his cousin Nathan's wedding. He clashes with his other cousin, Josh, but Josh puts his differences with Nero aside after Josh realises that he is going through a tough time with his parents constantly arguing, although Nero does not appear to want his older cousin's pity.. Nero and his mother Bebe move in with his aunt Liz and Josh after the wedding. When Liz moves to Scotland to be with Nathan, Dexter Harris becomes his guardian. Nero loves Polly Morgan but always messes up his chances with her. In the episode funeral Nero helped Owen by getting him out of sports day and tried to get Mr Bell something, but instead himself and Polly knock over all the shelves, annoying Polly and makes her less attracted to him. He deems Lizzie's younger half-sister Amber and is lazy and cares about his mate's and he finds it alright with Clem gone with her dream and often sometimes get his mate's and himself into trouble and has unreliable parents who lie to him and do not contact him as much. Character History Nero used to have a huge crush on Clem Burton until she left soon after she received her big break. In Series 6, Nero develops a huge crush on brainy girl Polly Morgan. and ends up dating her. In Series 7 Nero ends up going to America along with Dexter Harris and Lizzie Baker. Physical Appearance Nero has dark skin and dark brown eyes. His hair is always worn in corn rows. Trivia Nero's former school is unknown, although it is not Elmsbury or Fowlmere, since that is revealed in 'Cross Country'. He is currently in America, with Dexter, Lizzie, Albert and Faraday. Personality Nero can be very sneaky and cunning but he can also stick up for his friends. He is the leader out of his friends. He likes being a troublemaker and likes impressing people and showing off his troublemaker skills. Sometimes his naughty behaviour can lead him and his friends in trouble. Sometimes he is schooled by Amber baker. He also is a good breakdancer. Nero shows off to the girls to get attention. Clem and Nero were enemies but on Valentines day he realized he actually likes her but he is too afraid to send her a card, but when Darnesh gives him another card, he assumes Clem gave it to him, but is embarrassed when he discovers Darnesh actually burned the original cards and replaced them with them all from him. On the last day of term, Nero gets the wrong idea and thinks Clem has already gotten a date to the dance. He asked Katie to the dance -A bossy know-it-all then he can't dump her because he thinks she only has two weeks to live and takes her to the dance out of pity. Both of their dates dump them and they spend the night together. On the first day of summer holiday he asked her out and they spent all summer together. But then broke up and Clem, who had become friends with Nero after their breakup, went on tour with B-Mode, Nathan's associate. Nero is sad about this because they would've been great together but he soon develops a crush on new character Polly and ends up dating her. Dexter Nero starts living with Dexter, though their relationship goes way back. Due to his unreliable parents and his aunt Liz moving to Scotland, Dexter is Nero's guardian. Josh Josh is Nero's older cousin and attended Elmsbury High which soon turned into Elmsbury Academy and then was burned down which caused him to attend Elmsmere Manor for a year. When Nero accidentally loses Josh's £60 wage from a DJ-ing gig, they work together to get the money back, and get revenge. Amber Nero and Amber often clash with each other, in flower Nero helps Amber when she has to deal with a big fight involving Zoe-Marie and Ingrid. Nero defends her despite that he ends up injuring himself but doesn't blame Amber. Polly Is a girl Nero meets when he moves up a level in science, he ends up liking her a lot, and dating her. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Protagonists